


Alone and forsaken

by scarletchidori



Series: NejiWeek2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Mourning, hiashi being hiashi, i don't really go too deep about neji relationship with hinata and hanabi, mentions of hinata being the sweetheart that she is, or neji and hiashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: He was forced to die for the main house. They took his father away, and sooner or later they will take his life too.
Series: NejiWeek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Alone and forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Meditation | Solitude x
> 
> I really hope to be able to finish this week. Sometimes I feel like... I lack confidence, it's like "Why should I post this? It's bad anyway", but i'm trying to don't listen to my fears, and write about my favorite character.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh... and happy birthday to our boy Neji (you deserved better).

His father’s death made Neji feel alone for the first time in his young life. Even if he was just a little child, he began to feel a sense of crushing loneliness. During dinner, when ‘the family’ eats together, Neji eats alone in a corner of the room.

_ He heard Hinata tell his father to let Neji join them, that he probably felt alone, but her father (as always) dismissed her, whispering to not be so ‘soft and gentle’ _ . Neji doesn’t know what angers him most: how Hiashi treats his daughter, or the fact that what Hinata feels towards him might be just pity. He doesn't want to be pitied.

He eats in silence, in his own loneliness. He hears Hanabi-sama talking to her father, and then decides to stop paying attention to them. They will never understand how he feels. They could never understand his pain, so why should he worry about them? His life is already set on stone - his fare written the moment he was born, so he stops fighting it. He’s young, still a child, but he already lost hope in his future. If he closes his eyes, he can still hear his father’s screams, when Hiashi Hyaga activated his brother’s cursed seal. He was screaming in pain, seeing his father suffer so much had insinuated the seed of doubt in Neji’s mind. He wasn’t sure about the main house anymore. What used to be a simple doubt now is a certainty.

They used his father, and they want to use him as well. He was forced to die for the main house. They took his father away, and sooner or later they will take his life too. He finishes his dinner, and gets up not even paying attention to what Hiashi-sama is saying to him.

Hate makes him angrier, and his anger makes him want to isolate himself even more. He knows he rarely looks at Hiashi. Him and Neji’s father were twins, so Hiashi is a mirror image of his father. This makes him feel even more alone (and more angry) because in a way he looks at his father’s face everyday, but Hiashi isn’t his father and his father is dead.

“Where are you going, Neji?”, Hiashi asks.

“To visit my father,” he replies, avoiding looking at him.

“Okay.”

He leaves the house and without wasting time or looking around, he heads towards the cemetery. He has no one left in his family.

His mother is dead.

His father is dead.

In front of his parent’s gravestones, he feels loneliness oppresses him. It is easy to avoid thinking about the sense of loss and emptiness that he always feels, but when he is in front of their tombstone is hard.

He knows that he is destined to be alone and die just like his father did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
